


Are You Asleep?

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian's boyfriend tells him to invite Mickey on their camping trip. Ian agrees because he's always had a crush on Mickey. They go camping and when it's time for bed Ian hopes he's in the right tent. (Changed Summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow, people really dig cheating fics. ya'll are terrible. he hee
> 
> also what's with all the smut requests people? you are killing me!   
> ha ha ha ha haa! but i got u. thanks for the prompt Anon. this was very interesting to me. i have never written this sex position before so...   
> Enjoy!

Ian is in his kitchen at his apartment making dinner. His brunette boyfriend Leon is spending the night. They have only been dating for a month now but so far so good. Leon is a foreigner, from the Netherlands born and raised, and is in the US for school, studying to be a doctor. Ian found him intriguing as soon as the other man had approached him at the mall. Now they have been together for a month and Ian wasn’t complaining. 

“Hey Ian?” 

“Yeah?”

“You ever been camping before or will this be your first time?” Leon asks from the living room. 

“I've been. High school. Schools in the US do it all the time.” Ian checks his food for salt and adds some more.

“Can't wait to sixty nine in the bushes!” Leon shouts and then laughs.

Ian cackles too but shakes his head. Leon could be freaky sometimes but Ian liked that. "Technically we will be inside the tent but sure."

Leo had brought up the idea of camping a few weeks ago and they had picked a weekend where they were both less busy to try it out. Ian was kind of looking forward to it to be honest. Camping has always been fun as far as he could remember. There is something about nature that just appeals to him. And he has always dug the whole tent thing. 

He finishes cooking and serves the food in two plates then places them on the kitchen table. He then grabs two cold beers from the fridge. “Food’s ready!”

Leon kisses him then takes one of the seats at the table and digs in immediately. “So hungry.”

Ian laughs. “No one told you not to eat the whole day.”

“Umm… you did.”

“When?” 

“The last time I was too full to eat something you’d made you got upset.”

“No I didn’t.” Leon looks at him like _stop lying_. Ian sighs. “Fine, but that’s because I was trying to impress you. Who comes for a dinner date at someone’s home, already full?”

Leon finishes chewing and then smiles at Ian. “I didn’t know that was a rule, alright?”

“Whatever.” Ian says with a smile of his own.

They eat in comfortable remote silence. When Leon is done, he grabs a beer and hums to get Ian's attention. 

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we can invite Mickey?”

Ian swallows. “Umm… you umm… you wanna do that?”

“Yeah! I mean I like him he's so cool, and interesting and those tattoos I love them! He's like so cool… I like when he's around. He's fun.”

“Maybe you should be dating _him._ ” Ian suggests as jealousy overtakes him.

“Come on, he's your friend. I'm sure you want him to come too.”

Ian wants Mickey to come alright. Preferably on his face or in his mouth. But he's not too comfortable bringing Mickey with them if there is a chance that Leon wants him. 

Ian’s jealousy has no basis whatsoever. He and Mickey have been friends for ages now. Since meeting in college two years ago. And Ian was not afraid to admit –at least to himself- that he felt something for the other man. Yes, Ian had a crush on Mickey. A big, huge, gigantic crush. So the jealousy he was feeling was because he didn’t want Leon thinking like that about Mickey. In fact, he didn’t want anyone feeling anything for Mickey. 

It was taking longer than intended, but one day, Ian would get the guts to finally tell Mickey how he feels. One of these days. He didn’t know which one, but soon. He hoped. 

“I guess.”

“Cool.” Leon nods. “You’ll ask him?”

“Yeah. I will.”

Ian smiles at his boyfriend and can't help but feel like he might be a little screwed up for liking Mickey but dating Leon. Oh well, he has always been a weird kid. He takes out his phone and texts Mickey. 

**Wanna go camping ths weeknd?**

**Depends, will u protect me from bears?**

Ian grins and shakes his head. “He's in.” he tells Leon and his boyfriend nods in acknowledgement. After dinner they put on a movie. Ian is in the mood for comedy.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

The next day they go pick Mickey up at the apartment he shares with his sister Mandy. They wait for him outside of the apartment building and a smile forms on Ian’s face as Mickey saunters towards them. Ian is leaning on the car and he takes off his glasses so he can hug Mickey. 

“Hey Mick.”

“Hey asshole, so where are we doing this camping bullshit?”

“Leon picked the place.” Ian replies and points inside the car when his boyfriend is listening to some slow music. Mickey peaks inside the car and then turns to Ian with one of his raised eyebrows in question. “What?” Ian asks.

Mickey shrugs and gestures between the both of them. “I thought… never mind.” He waves Ian off and quickly gets in the back seat. 

Shit. Ian forgot to specify it would be the three of them and not just him and Mickey. He will apologise to his friend for that but he knows they will have fun regardless. As long as Mickey is around Ian will enjoy himself.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Leon organizes the entire thing and they end up at Camp Reinberg. Ian has never been here before but he likes it so far. They park the car just like everybody else and take their camping gears out of the car. They walk deep into the woods where there are less people. 

Mickey provides the beer and the cigarettes as they put up their tents. Ian doesn’t know how so he leaves Leon to take care of theirs. Instead he sits back and just watches the environment. He walks a few feet from the rest and takes in a deep breath of fresh air with his hands on his waist. 

“Are we gonna hunt?” Mickey asks.

“I don’t think there is anything to hunt here Mick.”

“Bear? Anything I can shoot at least?”

Leon laughs but Ian gasps and turns around. “You brought a fucking gun?”

Mickey smirks. “We are spending the night alone in the woods, and we just purposely separated ourselves from everybody else. Demn right I brought a gun.”

“Oh my God Mickey.” Ian goes back to looking at the tall trees and the flock of birds flying above them. He should probably watch the two brunettes as they put up the tents so he can atleast learn how but he really can't be bothered. 

“What, you never watched any horror fucking movies?”

This time Ian joins Leon when he laughs. “See? Told you he was interesting.” 

Ian rolls his eyes. It's Mickey, _his_ friend, of course he knows that.

 

***0*0***

 

It does turn out to be a lot of fun. The three of them hang out, laugh, drink and smoke weed until its dark. Ian doesn’t know what time it is when Mickey tells them goodnight. Ian and Leon stay there a few more hours watching the fire his boyfriend between his legs.   
Outdoors are great. Ian decides to be back sometime. Maybe with just him and Mickey next time. Maybe it's the few beers he took but he thinks this would be the perfect ambiance to tell Mickey he has feelings for him. 

Ian lays down flat on the ground and watches the stars. “So beautiful.” He murmurs.

“I'm sleepy. Let’s go to bed.” Leon says and gets up. “You coming?” 

“Be right there.” Ian replies as he continues to watch the sky. 

He hears footsteps as Leon heads to their tent. It's only after he hears the zip that he turns to look at the two tents. They are both a few feet apart and Ian can't remember which one is theirs and which one is Mickey's. 

“Jesus.” He rubs his face and gives it a few minutes before he finally gets up. 

He pees right before walking towards the tent on the further end. He assumes it has to be the one because he and Leon had sexy plans so their tent has to be far from Mickey's. He enters the tent slowly trying not to wake Leon. He wants to surprise him. It’s so dark he can't see a thing but he undresses and then turns to the warm body lying next to him. He kisses his boyfriend who is a little hesitant at first seemingly surprised but immediately starts responding. 

Ian moans when he feels a hand on his hair pulling him even closer. The kiss deepens and they suck on each other’s tongues both moaning softly. Ian is extremely hard at this point. The warm hand caresses Ian's naked back and it reminds him of what they had planned. Ian leaves a peck on his lips and then undoes the other man’s pants. He pulls the trouser and boxers lower up to his knees, before removing them completely. 

Ian immediately takes the hard dick in his mouth and smiles from the loud groan he gets in return. He gets to work and starts sucking and at the same time straddles the other man’s chest such that Ian’s dick is on his face. The brunette gets with the memo and immediately takes Ian's dick in his mouth. Ian pulls away from the dick he's sucking to hiss loudly from the feeling that takes over his body the moment his dick is in that warm mouth. 

He goes back to sucking. He bobs his head up and down and takes the dick further down his throat every time he goes down. The brunette fucks up into his mouth and Ian holds his hips to keep him still. He pulls away and jerks him off instead then goes lower to suck on his balls. The other man groans around his dick and the vibrations make Ian almost want to come. He feels the soft hands hold onto his ass and pull him deeper. Ian hesitates for a minute but he feels the other man squeeze his ass again in encouragement so he goes ahead and starts fucking into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Ian curses. 

It feels so good he can't believe he doesn’t do this often. He takes the dick he’d neglected in order to moan back into his mouth and then continues to suck expertly. The harder Ian sucks, the more the moans from the other man, the more the moans the more the vibrations and Ian feels like he's going crazy. There is so much spit leaving his mouth down to the other man’s ass at this point so he reaches for the brunette’s hole and puts two fingers inside. The brunette shudders but Ian doesn’t relent. He goes for his prostate at the same time he deep throats his dick. He then pulls the thick thighs apart and replaces his finger with his tongue. The other man shudders again, harder. 

God, this feels fucking amazing.

Ian can't hear the other man because his dick in his mouth but he’s pretty sure he says _gonna come._ Which is good because with his own dick so far down the brunette’s throat who is at the same time massaging Ian's balls he doesn’t think he will last very long. So he continues finger fucking and alternating between licking the other man’s ass and sucking his dick harder. Next thing he knows the warm saltiness is in his mouth as the other man comes with the loudest groan. 

There goes those vibrations again and Ian too comes _hard_ down the brunette’s throat. 

Ian supports himself with his hands and takes a minute to calm down. “Fuck! Can't remember ever coming like that.”

“Me neither, shit.”

Ian freezes from the sound of Mickey’s voice but then immediately starts laughing before dropping next to his friend. 

“Hi.” Ian greets. He wishes he could see Mickey's face but it's too dark.

“Hey.” Mickey replies softly. “You're not as shocked as I thought you would be.”

“What about you? What if I was Leon?” Ian asks.

“I knew it was you from the moment we kissed.”

Ian remembers the slight hesitation and frowns in the dark. “How?”

Mickey caresses his cheek. “I just did.”

Ian can't help it when he goes ahead and kisses Mickey. It feels just as good as the first time. “So you like me back?”

“What are you going to do now?” Mickey asks quietly. “Because I do like you Ian. Always have.”

“Me too.”

“So?”

“I'll leave him.” Mickey caresses his back. “I shouldn’t have started dating him to begin with.”

Mickey sighs loudly. “Okay, come ‘ere.”

Ian willingly goes. He kisses Mickey without regret. Even though he should feel awful, it just feels amazing. And right. So he goes with it. And enjoys doing what he has always wanted to do. Which is being with Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord. phew!  
> that is where the prompt ends. hope it's what you had in mind.
> 
> Happy Holidays people!!! Nawapenda sana :))


End file.
